Geoth
'''Geoth' is a Dunmer, who fights for the Imperial Legion in the 4E 182. He is an old warrior of mystery, who's service record goes way back and he has served in all sorts of positions, ranging from a simple grunt to an officer. He appears in the Legends of Nirn canon. Background "Little is known about this old warrior's past, many who ask him about it don't believe him, when he tells them but one thing is for certain; he is very old and very loyal to the empire. No matter how many times he has been beaten down and crushed, he always comes shambling back to it, ready to serve it and keep the balance. The news of the stormcloak rebellion worries him as he believes that an independent Skyrim will just bring instability and if all of the nations were to become independent, then it would be war unending. The old man offers his sword arm, once more... So long as the Legion are willing to take it..." 3rd Era http://i64.photobucket.com/albums/h182/Kaizentheblackargonian/YoungGeoth_zps87421ae8.jpg As soon as Geoth was old enough (though some say that he lied about his age at the time) he enlisted as a guard for his hometown. Having a strong sense of justice and a desire to keep balance and peace inside his walls, Geoth served the Imperial Legion for a number of years and he eventually was promoted to the rank of guard captain. http://i64.photobucket.com/albums/h182/Kaizentheblackargonian/OldGeoth_zps0cd4b327.jpg Geoth married and had several children, he was always very proud of his rank of Guard Captain, his family and his status of a Legionnaire. This was all taken from him, one faitfilled morning, when bandits raided his town. The Dunmer had a defence plan set up, the bandits were ill equipped and tactically inept but they were great in number, making them an intimidating force. Geoth knew that they didn't stand a chance and so, he rallied his men to the front gate, ready to take them head on. However, his men did not share his confidence, a lot of them showed signs of fear and they eventually fled the battlefield, reducing his numbers even further. Geoth was disgusted at their willingness to abandon the women, children, the weak and the old, to save themselves but he continued to stand his ground and met the bandits head on before a well placed right flank attacked the bandits from the side. After a long, bloody battle with heavy casualties, Geoth's men were victorious but not without consiquence. Overcome by rage and disgust, for those who had abandoned their posts, the Dunmer stormed the temple, where the townspeople took shelter and brutally butchered any Legionnaires, who were hiding among them. It took several men to restrain him but he was eventually dragged away and detained, awaiting court marshal. This was the last time that he saw his wife, he got one look at her and his wonderful children, as they looked at him in horror, like they were more afraid of him, than the bandits. Geoth was imprisoned for a number of years before being re-released in Morrowind, just before the crisis there in 3E 338. The Dunmer was beaten, broken and he had nothing, he ventured deep into the lands of Vvardenfell, with no desire to preserve himself. It was here that he two young women, a witch and a pickpocket, who managed to bring him out of his depressed slump as he helped them and they eventually helped him aid Saint Jiub, in his quest to erradicate the Cliff Racers. He also helped a homeless Argonian escape a Wizard's prison, when the two of them were trapped inside a barrel. The prison was owned by a powerful Wizard, named Xeran, who underestimated Geoth as a common traveller. This mistake lost him everything and drove him down the path of insanity. After finishing his quest and parting ways with his friends, Geoth went East, to Cyrodiil, where he resided by Swampy Cave, just south of Cheydinhal. It was here that he met and Argonian, named Pilerius, who was just a young street urchin, who was a long way from home. Geoth mentored him, taught him how to fight like a true warrior, passing on his old combat techniques, which were a combination between Blade, Legionairy and Akaviri techniques. After five years of training the Argonian, Geoth executed his master plan, he brutally attacked Pilerius, during sparing and gave him no choice but to kill him. Geoth was, supposedly, mortally wounded and he was believed to be dead. His Argonian student stayed with his corpse, until the Legion came for him and took them both away. Geoth was supposed to be buried by his home in swampy cave but the grave has since been proven empty. Ironically, Xeran took up residence in Fort Farragut, never knowing that his arch-enemy's grave was within walking distance of his home. Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Geoth is mentioned numerous times in Pilerius' back story and he features in Pilerius' nightmare, badly wounding the Argonian in a duel. When Agatha's group fights Melaas in the inner sanctum, Melaas uses an illusion of him to attack them. He acts as a sort of boss character, who proves incredibly difficult to fight, he is eventually killed by Agatha and Arik. Pilerius later confides in Psywen that facing Geoth was the only time in his life where he was ever afraid of anything. 4th Erahttp://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:627912 (The following is based on the Skyrim Civil War RP and may contradict Legend of Nirn's established canon.) Geoth was around but he didn't have any official presence until the Skyrim Civil war, when he enlisted in the Legion, once more, to stem the Stormcloak rebellion. The Dunmer struggles to adjust to the Legion's new way of doing things and he shows that he has a lot of sympathy for the Stormcloaks, even if they are his enemy and he is repulsed by their differences in ideology. The Old Dunmer is deeply sadened when Lydia, a high ranking Stormcloak, is executed before his eyes and he later drowns his sorrows in ale to forget about the incident. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage Geoth doesn't appear in this story but he is indirectly referenced numerous times and is even directly mentioned as the warrior who banished Jorane Lorwel. His axe is the key to the Daedra's tomb, which is coveted by the Order of the Alluvion. Personality Geoth has a strong sense of justice and he is seen as unforgiving and somewhat vengeful in his youth. As he grows older, he reliases that his enemy is only his enemy by name and that you shouldn't resent someone for being on the opposite side to you, unless they have done something evil. Due to his time spent with the thief and the witch, in Morrowind, he seems to have a bit of a weakness for young women, who remind him of them. The Old Dunmer is devastated after seeing Lydia's execution, even though she is an enemy of the Imperial Legion. Though his loyalty to the Empire is beyond question, he seems a lot more skeptical of its motives an approach, openly questioning and even criticising their flaws, to his superior officers. Appearances The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP I: So the Adventure begins. (Mentioned) The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP II: The Caves (Mentioned) The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP III: The inner sanctum (Appears as an illusion of sorts.) The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP V: The Master (Mentioned) : The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis: The Tower (Epilogue to Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis, entire epilogue features in 'The Master but was released as seperate piece.) (Mentioned) The Skyrim Civil War The Skyrim Civil War (Part 2) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 20: Alluvion (Mentioned) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 24: The Pilgrim's Return (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn RP VI (Mentioned) Author's notes *Geoth was my TES III: Morrowind character, originally he was a champion, from another realm, who betrayed the Gods he fought for and joined darker forces, he was banished to the world of Nirn as punishment. His backstory became a little less dramatic as I reached my late teens... Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Blades Category:Dunmer Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Category:Skyrim Civil War Canon Category:Imperial Legion